


Rat Trap

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Agent Woods enlists Mulder and Scully's help in apprehending Krycek.





	Rat Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Rat Trap by cathy lee

Subject: Rat Trap (NC-17 slash)  
Date: Tue, 18 Mar 1997 15:25:16 GMT  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters, and the "X Files" plot lines and situations, are the property of Chris Carter and 1013 Production. This literary endeavor is intended for the free enjoyment of "X Files" fans. No intellectual property theft is intended.  
This is "slash" which means your favorite innocent television characters in luridly imagined homosexual situations. Definitely NC-17, no minors or prudes.  
MKRA; yes. ATXC; yes, (Why not, let's corrupt a few more!) Gossamer; Hell yes!

* * *

"Rat Trap"  
by cathy lee ()

Set some time after "Paperclip"

The agents were just settling down to work on reports from their latest case when the telephone call came from their boss's secretary asking them to attend a meeting with him in his office at ten that morning. At the appointed time they arrived, and were ushered inside. Walter Skinner showed them into the adjoining conference room where another FBI agent sat waiting, casually reviewing a stack of files.

Skinner directed his two agents to adjacent chairs. "Sit down Agents Scully and Mulder, I'd like you to meet Agent Donald Woods from anti-terrorism." Woods was a handsome and conservatively dressed African-American man in his late thirties.

Scully and Mulder both shook agent Woods' hand before taking their seats around the end of the table. In an unusual display of old-fashioned etiquette, Woods arose to help Scully into her chair.

As soon as they were all comfortably seated, Agent Woods got down to the details of why he was there. "Assistant Director Skinner asked me to include the two of you in this case because of a particular personal expertise you may have. Three weeks ago the anti-terrorism office arrested a suspected arms dealer who was attempting to sell nerve gas to undercover FBI agents who were posing as representatives of a fundamentalist Egyptian terrorist group. Over the course of the last few weeks, the dealer, Douglas Golding, has been very cooperative in assisting our division to identify and gather evidence against other persons suspected of engaging in similar illegal activities." Woods paused and glanced at Skinner, who nodded for him to continue.

"We'd like your assistance in apprehending one of the individuals who Golding identified as a contact, I think you know him very well... he's former FBI agent, Alex Krycek."

Both Scully and Mulder continued to stare expressionlessly at the other agent. Scully quickly glanced sideways at her partner and noted that his mouth deliberately stiffened to avoid any display of anger or agitation. She answered the other agent. "I think we'd both be very interested in helping you with this case, Agent Woods."

Woods smiled, "Well, this is what we have so far," he pushed a stuffed manila envelope towards the two agents. "I think it would be best for you interrogate Golding yourselves. Our office has been considering setting traps to bring in several of the suspected dealers, including Krycek. You know a lot more about the man than anyone at anti-terrorism so we'd like for you to determine from your interrogation of Golding, if you think that would be feasible."

Scully picked up the manila envelope from the end of the table. "How soon can we talk to Golding?"

"We have him at the federal holding facility in Newark, so as soon as you can get up there he's yours. I myself am returning this afternoon so I can arrange for you to see him first thing in the morning if you like."

Mulder answered him tersely, "We'll be there tonight."

Woods was slightly taken aback by Mulder's avid determination. "Of course, Agent Mulder. Would you like to arrange to meet him at six or seven this evening then? I'm afraid I won't be able to be there any sooner."

"Six will be fine." He glanced over at Scully and she nodded her acquiescence.

Woods arose from his seat and faced the two agents, "Well then, I'm planning on returning on the four o'clock shuttle, flight 8408. If you'd like to travel with me I'm sure they have seats available, the flight is always wide open. I can brief you a little more thoroughly on the case then. Will that give you enough time to get ready?"

"Plenty of time, thank you." Scully answered.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have a very busy day ahead. I need to speak to a federal judge here in Washington about obtaining wiretapping warrants on over twenty suspects mentioned by Golding."

"I don't suppose one of them is Krycek?" Mulder asked.

"Oh yeah, we'll go ahead and get a warrant in case we might need it later."

"Even without a telephone number?"

"I gotta tell ya, this judge is the best friend the FBI ever had. If you'll excuse me then, I've really got to run, I have a meeting with him at eleven." Woods excused himself and exited the room.

As soon as he was gone Mulder almost broke into a smile of gratitude. "Thank you sir, you don't know how much it means to me to get involved in this case."

"Mulder, Scully, I want you both to understand that under no circumstances am I allowing your involvement in this case for reasons of personal satisfaction. This isn't to be a personal vendetta for you. I simply felt, and Agent Woods agrees with me, that your familiarity with the suspect would be helpful. But you're only to be involved with bringing in Krycek, and only as an advisor. Under no circumstances will you have anything to do with the apprehension of the other suspects. And for that matter Krycek isn't even high on the list of persons the FBI is interested in capturing. With that in mind, I need to remind you that the Willis case reports need to be on my desk no later than Thursday morning."

"Yes Sir." Scully responded.

Skinner turned his attention back to a pile of files Woods had left for him to review. A few seconds later he looked back at the agents who were still sitting at attention in their chairs at the conference table. "You're excused Agents Mulder and Scully." Only then did they arise and leave the office.

After spending the day reviewing the Golding file, which was comprised of mostly abridged interview transcripts, Scully swung by her apartment to pack an overnight bag and met Mulder and Woods at National Airport at three-fifteen. Conveniently, they were all able to get seats together.

While the flight was underway, Woods briefed them on additional details of the case. "Golding is typical of a new generation of illegal arms dealers that the FBI has been running into more and more over the last few years. He's young, intelligent and highly educated. These dealers come from a more-or-less wealthy North American or European backgrounds. They are typically amoral and have absolutely no personal loyalty to any particular social or political system. Basically they're in it for the thrill. Even the money is only secondary."

Mulder and Scully continued listen attentively.

"I'd like to give you a brief history on Golding, in case you haven't gotten a chance to read it from the file. He's only thirty-three years old but he has dozens of contacts all over the globe. He graduated magna cum laude from Stanford with a degree in sociology in nineteen eighty-six, joined the Army and worked in Special Forces for four years where he was trained as an weapons systems expert. While in the army he was recruited by the CIA but was rejected at the last minute due to his poor performance on a series of psychological tests. After that he wandered around for a few years working at various resort towns, ski resorts in the winter and beach resorts in the summer. Four years ago he went to Peru and worked for the Peruvian Army. That's where he met a lot of his contacts. He left Peru two and a half years ago but he's been on their payroll ever since."

"He's been mostly a middleman for arms sales. He gets suppliers, usually thieves here in the United States and in Canada, together with buyers. His list of contacts has multiplied tremendously over the last few years. He's made nearly a million dollars for himself and a lot more for his clients."

A few hours later, Scully and Mulder were accompanied by Woods into an interogation room where Golding sat with his lawyer. Golding was a very attractive tall blonde man with a smarmy, seductive smile that habitually broke into an insolent sneer.

Mulder began the questioning. "Mr. Golding, I'm Fox Mulder of the X-files division in Washington D.C.. My partner, Agent Dana Scully, and myself are here to ask you a few questions about your relationship with your business associate Alex Krycek."

"Sure go ahead."

"When did you first contact Mr. Krycek?"

"He first contacted me early last year. Apparently he got my name from Richard Hart, an old Army buddy of mine. I didn't actually meet him until much later."

"So is Hart also involved with illegal arms dealing?"

Agent Woods broke in, "Richard Hart was brought in for questioning last week. Apparently he had no idea that he was an accessory to any illegal activities. Hart knew Krycek when Krycek was still an FBI agent. He thought he was aiding an FBI investigation when he referred Krycek to Mr. Golding."

"So when did you first meet Krycek?"

"Last September at Airport Holiday Inn in Montreal."

"Tell me about that first meeting. Did he have something to sell or to give you to sell?"

"Yeah, he said he did, but it wasn't typical of the type of merchandise I usually deal in. It was secret documents. I usually only deal in small tangible items such as chemical weapons or electronic circuit boards for weapon systems. But he offered me a ton of money, and..."

"And what?"

Golding smiled widely and glanced over at his lawyer and then to Agent Woods.

"What else did he offer you Golding, some of the information for yourself?"

He snickered provocatively as he spoke. "About the nicest piece of ass I've ever had in my life?"

Mulder sat back in his chair a little shocked and confused, was Golding suggesting that Krycek had a female accomplice or was there a prostitute involved somehow? Woods hadn't mentioned anyone else, but then again, according to the reports he'd read, the FBI hadn't really interrogated Golding that extensively regarding his partnership with Krycek.

"Would you mind explaining what you mean Golding, was there a woman involved?" Simultaneously both the lawyer and Agent Woods leaned back in their chairs and looked away with exasperated sighs. Golding began to laugh.

"No, Agent Mulder." He stared intensely at the agent. Mulder swallowed hard when he realized what Golding was talking about. "I fucked him and he fucked me. It was about the best sex I ever had."

Woods interrupted with a jumpy explanation, "Actually Agents Mulder and Scully, we've found that this is typical behavior among these new types arms dealers. In an atmosphere of extreme mistrust they often cement alliances with sex, heterosexual and homosexual, whether they're inclined that way or not. Its almost expected." Golding continued to stare at Mulder, smirking, as if confirming everything Woods explained.

Mulder leaned back and regarded the suspect across from him. He was an attractive man who looked a lot younger than his years. But his cocky attitude and overall sleaziness gave him an instant dislikeablity. He couldn't help but to immediately think, 'Alex what in the hell have you gotten yourself into?'

He pressed forward with his questioning. "Mr. Golding, how many times did you meet with Krycek?"

"Oh, four or five, I guess."

"And did you have sex with him every time the two of you met?"

"Only four times ...now I remember, we met five times but we only had sex four times."

"Why was that?"

"Well, we had buyers with us the last time. They wouldn't leave us and insisted on taking us out on the town."

"Did you have a chance to see what Krycek was selling?"

"I know they were documents printed out from a digital tape he ripped off from the government, but he never let me see them. He gave me a general idea what they contained so that I could locate buyers for him, that's all."

For the next two hours, they continued to interrogate Golding about his association with Krycek. Mulder noted that Woods was right, Golding *was* a very cooperative suspect. His lawyer had advised him to give up as much information as possible, and in exchange the federal government had agreed not to charge him with espionage. They were able to draw up a detailed list of every contact Krycek had made through Golding, plus the dates and locations of every meeting. At one point Mulder began to press forward with questions regarding the common practice of having sex with his clients and contacts. Golding talked about his sexual relationship with Krycek, launching into details that no one in the room was prepared to hear.

"He always wanted to be on top but I insisted on being on top a few times myself. He let me, he was always willing to compromise, that's what I liked about him. I didn't think that he'd ever had sex with another man before, but then after we screwed, I could tell he was *very* experienced....I knew I wanted to fuck him the moment I laid eyes on him."

Woods became exasperated by the direction the questioning was going. "Mr. Golding, I think we've heard enough about your sexual relationship with Krycek. The United States Attorney General is much more interested in your *professional* relationship."

"Well the United States Attorney General can't really separate the two, now can they? It was all part of the arrangement we had."

"How did the two of you contact each other?" Mulder asked.

"I already told you, by messages posted to the alt dot nerd dot obsessive newsgroup."

"When was he expecting to hear from you, Golding?"

"I told you, I'm supposed to have clients lined up for him by this week, he's waiting to hear from me now."

"And do you have any idea where he is?"

"Out of the country but close to the border, that's where he stays."

Woods redirected the questioning. "Mr. Golding as part of the deal you and your attorney discussed with the Department of Justice, you agreed to help us arrest some of your old suppliers and contacts. Alex Krycek is one person we're particularly interested in apprehending. Would you be willing to help us bring him in?"

"Sure, our next meeting place is supposed to be the Ambassador Hotel in San Juan. He's waiting now for a message from me about when to meet him there."

A short while later the interview broke up and a guard escorted Golding back to his cell. Woods drove back to New York City and Scully and Mulder went to their hotel in Springfield New Jersey. With professional satisfaction Mulder considered the progress they had made that evening. After months of a low burning anger towards his ex-partner there seemed to be real chance that the man would at last be apprehended.

He and Scully briefly discussed a schedule and a division of labor for finishing up some overdue reports, then he returned to his room with a full bucket of ice and a couple of cans of ginger ale. At a dollar apiece from the machine at the end of the hall he once again had to kick himself for forgetting to pack sodas in his suitcase. This was way too rich on a Gman's salary. He poured himself a drink and clicked on the television. The movie on HBO showing two policemen running after a terrorist who had attempted to rob a bank. The escaped suspect looked a little like Krycek he thought, though maybe smaller overall, and this guy was blond and his face was much thinner. But he had the same movements and the same stupid-assed mannerism.

He took a long swallow of his ginger ale. ...So Krycek had sex with men, not too surprising actually. Merely forming the thought shot a shock of arousal through his body. He wondered if Krycek was really gay or if he was only wisely conforming to the mores of the group of international arms dealers and criminals in which he found himself. Would he himself have done the same under similar circumstances? Probably not, but then, he could never imagine falling in with the same group of people.

Suddenly he realized that he needed to cum. And why not? It would help him relax before he fell asleep. He flicked through the television channels to find something inspiring. But of course, there was nothing, this was a Ramada Inn in New Jersey for the gods' sake, they seldom had those kinds of channels. Instead he turned back to HBO, muted the sound, and watched the Krycek-look-alike wiring a building with explosives while some low-rent Jean Claude van Damme crouched around trying to foil the plot. The Krycek-look-alike was crawling through the ductwork with a wire and an electronic timing device, a sophisticated piece of equipment which the FBI never actually encountered, but was constantly seen on TV. The Krycek-look-alike stretched out underneath a vent in the floor where some important conference was supposed to take place. There was something about the way that body shimmied along the ductwork, it really reminded him of Alex.

Suddenly, Mulder found his hand cradling his genitals, his palm rubbing lazily along the hardening cock. He needed a fantasy to sustain his evolving arousal. A vision of Krycek and Golding together making love invaded his thoughts. Fucking ridiculous, he nervously laughed to himself. He suddenly relived the shock of pain he had felt when Golding had revealed his sexual relationship with Alex, almost as if he were protective of the man. Alex and Golding together, it was actually ludicrous and slightly repulsive.

He thought about what Golding had said, about the two of them taking turns being on top. A vision of Alex laying on the bed, nude, ready to take it up the ass entered his mind. Mulder tried to banish the thought from his head as he stroked his now rock hard shaft. He concentrated on remembering his favorite fuck film, the scene with two blonde women performing oral sex on each other ...that did it for him almost every time. But this night, it just wouldn't jell in his mind. Alex Krycek kept invading, lying on his stomach with his legs slightly spread.

Mulder suddenly saw himself hungrily groping and massaging the round asscheeks, kissing his way up the slender but muscular back and positioning himself over Krycek's hot crack. Yes, it was possible ...and apparently Alex had done it often before. He pictured himself violently pressing Alex's face down into the pillow while he drove down into the wet, tight opening, fucking hard, splitting him in two, making Alex scream from pain and ecstasy. He pictured himself pumping about a gallon of cum up that tight channel, further greasing the way, while Alex, delirious from being totally possessed, gripped the bed clothes with his fingernails, releasing his hot load onto the sheets.

Mulder stroked himself vigorously imagining his cum flowing copiously out of Alex's hole when he would finally withdraw ...and then, his eyes rolled back and his body flew into a spasm of sexual release. His shaft pulsed in his hand and white fluid flew across his chest, coating his fingers which finally began to loosen their desperate grip over himself.

After his orgasm stilled, he lay on the hotel bed feeling slightly dirty. For the first time in his life he had gotten himself off with the help of a homosexual fantasy. It creeped him out. Worse yet, one involving that lying and double-crossing little prick Alex Krycek. He arose from the bed and cleaned himself off with a hand towel from the bathroom. No need to be ashamed, he forced himself to acknowledge, it's all only in your head. What did John Lennon say, 'whatever gets you through the night?' Yeah, and some people fantasized about their elementary school teachers. He rationalized to himself that he was actually aroused by a desire to hurt and dominate Krycek. Sick as it was, it was probably true. 'Might as well face it, not everything in your psyche is so very pretty, Fox.' He lay back down on the hotel bed and flicked off the television.

But this had been too good. He was actually looking forward to his next whack-off session so he could use Krycek's image again, oral sex next time....And this little obsession would eventually run its course, they always did, he rationalized. He closed his eyes and concentrated on falling asleep.

A few days later, per Golding's instructions, a series of cryptic messages was posted on the alt.nerd.obsessive news group instructing Krycek to meet Golding in room 923 of the Ambassador Hotel in San Juan on Friday, April 10th at nine-thirty p.m.. They waited for a response, monitoring the newsgroup constantly. Two days later another series of cryptic messages, posted anonymously, was sent back confirming the appointment. They waited for the day to arrive, arranging for their travel and surveillance. Meanwhile Scully and Mulder completed reports from several earlier cases and began investigating other possible X-files. But because Mulder was too wound up about finally apprehending Krycek, he was finding it difficult to focus his concentration on anything else.

The night before their flight to Puerto Rico, just like every other night since meeting Golding, Mulder had a jack-off session starring the elusive Alex Krycek as the fuckdoll. It was getting to be a habitual pattern. He imagined that Alex would suck him off, he would get hard again and then he would fuck a willing and wanton Alex in the ass. These recent solitary orgasms were so extraordinarily intense that they came to be the focus of his entire day. He felt like a stupid jerk when, during the middle of the afternoon, he found his mind lingering over an erotic image of Krycek he'd conjured for himself the night before. He tried focusing on his work, the search for the truth, even heterosexual fantasies, but they just weren't working for him anymore. The grip of this little obsession was tightening.

The day before the meeting, the FBI contingent well as along with two wiretapping and surveillance specialists, traveled to San Juan to set up a trap in the hotel room. For surveillance purposes, the FBI occupied both rooms on either side of 923. They equipped the room with hidden microphones and cameras and waited for the rat to take the bait.

At eight-thirty, after they'd all eaten carryout food from the hotel restaurant, the telephone by Golding's bedside table rang and Woods instructed him to pick it up. All the agents listened in on the ensuing conversation.

"Hello."

"Hello Doug," There was a palpable pause on the line. "Who's there?" It was unmistakably Krycek's voice.

"Some people who are very interested in meeting you. Are you far?"

"Far enough, you asshole." <<click>>

Agent Woods threw down his headphones. "Shit, what tipped him off?" He stormed into the adjoining room, practically screaming at the witness. "What in the hell did you say to him Golding? What tipped him off?"

"Relax man, he's done this before. You don't know how paranoid he is. He'll be here, the appointment's not for another hour." Scully and Mulder exchanged uneasy glances. Hearing Krycek's voice again after so many months was jarring. And to know that he was so close but that the entire operation may have been blown was disconcerting.

They continued watching hotel security monitors aimed at the three entrances and in the main elevator lobby, looking for anyone resembling Krycek. Between nine and nine-thirty, several men vaguely fitting the description entered the hotel lobby and rode the elevators. Unfortunately none of them looked quite enough like Krycek. It was a tense half hour. Scully never spoke or turned her eyes away from the monitor. She merely tapped the figures on the screen when anyone appeared who could possibly pass as Krycek.

Calling upon his memory, Mulder sat back and visualized his former partner, the sly smiles, the puppy dog gawks. He thought of the time they were running up a stairwell of an apartment building together, Krycek leading the way. Alex had bounded two and three stairs at a time, and Mulder had followed closely behind, unable to tear his eyes away from Alex's perfectly round butt. Had he really noticed those kinds of things in a sexual way back then? Considering the intensity of his obsession over the last few weeks, he couldn't believe that he hadn't.

At nine-thirty they all watched the screens and stared at the telephone with a renewed intensity. "Knowing Krycek, he'll probably come up on the stairs." Mulder commented. But as each minute passed after the appointed time, Mulder became more and more convinced to himself that Krycek had found out that a trap had been set, and they wouldn't be seeing him that night. They continued waiting and monitoring the screens for the next half hour.

"Has he ever been late, Golding?" Woods asked at nine forty-five. The anti-terrorism agent had taken up position in Golding's room and was planning on ambushing Krycek from the bathroom while Mulder, Scully and Woods young partner, Sean Messer moved in from the adjoining rooms.

"No, he's usually early or right on time, but like I said, I only met with him five times."

"Did he ever *not* show up?"

"No, never." His guilt filled eyes flashed from Woods to Mulder and then to Messer. Mulder felt an irrational anger boiling up inside of him. What in the hell did he care if this man had sold arms to half of the terrorist groups across the planet, that he had the morality of a petri dish, that he'd just as soon lie as tell the truth? The only reason he was telling the truth now was because his own ass was on the line. Mulder turned away and let his bitterness seethe.

They continued to wait for a few more hours. Scully and Sean Messer were really hitting it off. She was showing him pictures of her nephews and he had a whole photo album full of pictures of his English Setter. Very touching, Mulder thought cynically to himself. Messer was the kind of guy people could instantly get to like. He was good-looking, in his late twenties or early thirties, with that certain wide-eyed innocence. He had the same youthful enthusiasm and dedication that Alex had once had.

By eleven, Mulder was convinced that somehow Krycek had gotten wind of the stakeout. Something had alerted him from the telephone call. "If he's not coming, he's probably waiting and watching us from somewhere nearby."

"Either that or he's already off the island," Scully observed grimly. The two partners exchanged glances. Though neither of them wanted to admit it, they had both known that the operation was blown hours earlier. They both knew how wily Krycek was. And he had good reason to be paranoid.

Finally at one-thirty in the morning it was decided to give up the stakeout and to return Golding to the federal holding facility. Agent Woods and the two-man surveillance team agreed to monitor the room for the remainder of the night. The rest of the agents, Scully, Mulder and Messer, were dismissed until the morning, at which time they agreed to meet to further interrogate Golding and to discuss why the operation had been unsuccessful.

An hour later, Mulder finally returned to his hotel room at the same hotel. If Krycek tried to leave the island now the local police or the San Juan based FBI agents would catch him at the airport, of that he was certain...he hoped. He loosened his tie and flung it against the mirror over the dresser. His shoes soon followed, thudding loudly against the back wall of the closet.

He turned off all the lights in the room except for the lamp on the night stand, and stripped off all his clothing. Laying on the bed, he stared at the shadowed ceiling. The coolness of the air conditioning on his exposed skin was a welcome relief from the suit, tie and buttoned down shirt he'd been wearing since seven in the morning. Before long his hand found its way down between his legs. He gingerly tickled the edge of his penis and then stroked the soft organ fully with a gentle fist. The intimate tingling of sexual delight shot through his groin. He repeated the motion, over a slightly larger cock this time. He flicked his thumb over the head before falling into the familiar up and down rhythm, a rhythm he repeated almost nightly. Christ, he needed to get laid so badly. Recently his sexual frustration had taken on an almost painful degree of want, mostly due to the continual fantasies of Alex Krycek's body performing lewd and unspeakable acts on him. In a way it was just as well he didn't have to see the man tonight. Maybe he could finally get over this insanity.

He squeezed his now rigid cock hard and shut his eyes tightly. An image developed perspicuously behind closed eyes. Alex's dark brown hair, mussed, rubbing against his upper thigh as the wet and skilled mouth overwhelmed his penis, razor stubble chaffing along the tender flesh. He moaned out loud and the wantonness of the sound startled him.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, alerted by a soft scraping noise and an unusual draft of air moving across the room.

The sliding glass door had been partially opened and there was a shadow moving on the balcony. But before Mulder could reach for his gun on the night table, the barrel of another gun pointed squarely at his head. He couldn't see the body behind it though, it was still shrouded in the shadows, but the voice he recognized instantly.

"Whoops, wrong room, I think I was supposed to be in 923." Then Alex Krycek stepped through the sliding glass balcony door and into the shadowy light.

Mulder lay there naked, his hardon softening rapidly.

"Wow, partner, I guess I caught you at a bad time ...or maybe at a very *good* time." He walked over to the night stand and lifted the pistol.

From the opened suitcase he flung a pair of jeans onto Mulder's lap. Mulder rapidly pulled the pants over his body to cover his nakedness.

"What do you want Krycek?"

"Well I was hoping to fence some documents tonight, and maybe get a piece of ass. Thanks to you that's all fucked up. So I figured the next best thing would be to come up here and torment old Sherlock Holmes."

Mulder continued to recline nervously while watching his ex-partner pacing the periphery of the bed, his body revolving evenly around vertex of the end of the gun barrel which remained fixed, unmoving and aimed directly between Mulder's eyes. This wasn't good. Besides the embarrassment of being caught in the act jacking off, his enemy had him cornered and could easily kill him and be gone before the person in the next room could even pick up the phone and call security. Inanely, Mulder thought with relief that at least there was no way Krycek could ever know whom he'd been using for a masturbation fantasy.

He knew if he thought about it too long he wouldn't be able to say it, so he let the words come out. They still shocked him when he heard them spoken.

"Still want that piece of ass?"

A wicked smile slowly formed around Krycek's mouth. He leered at the man, uncomfortably reclining against the headboard, then lowered and withdrew the gun. "You offering?"

"Yeah, its the least I can do having fucked up your night." This *was* the best way out of a bad situation, wasn't it?

Krycek nodded his agreement with a wide smile and seductively jutted his hips outward as a signal for Mulder to make the first move.

He climbed onto his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed where his ex-partner had stopped to place both weapons on top of the television set behind him. Mulder tentatively placed his hand on the blue jeans covered hip, pulling it around to face him. Krycek stood before him, presenting Mulder easy access to his zipper and fly.

The fingertips of his enemy's hand landed lightly on his head, gently twisting through the fine, soft brown hair. Mulder lowered the zipper, noting with satisfaction the gray, body hugging boxer style underwear Alex was wearing.

"Jesus Christ, this is better than Golding," Alex muttered. He still couldn't believe what was happening. Was his beautiful arrow-straight ex-partner really making sexual advances? He must be doing this because he thinks his life was in danger? Krycek laughed at the thought. Let him think it. It would end up benefiting both of them greatly.

Mulder unfastened the tops of the jeans and began pulling them away from the slender hips. He mouthed his way along the cock through the cotton and spandex underwear, wetting it in spots with his saliva, feeling the organ stiffen under his touch. Mulder ran his hand around Alex's hip, grasping the muscular buttocks and further pushing the jeans away.

Alex shrugged out of his own leather jacket and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt while he regarded the man below him who was cautiously working his mouth over the fabric-covered cock. When Mulder raised his arms to assist his partner's effort, Krycek gently grasped Mulder's wrists, pulling him up off the bed to stand closely in front of him. Just this simple movement, a subtle gesture of possessiveness and dominance on Alex's part, sent a sexual thrill throughout Mulder's body that far transcended any fantasy he'd ever had.

While holding the wrists gingerly in his hands, Krycek smiled and gazed into Mulder's eyes, searching for any sign of deceitfulness. "Is this really happening, Mulder?"

Mulder's response was merely a wry smile, delivered while twisting his wrists away from Krycek's grasp and weaving them through the thick brown hair.

"Kiss me then."

Mulder carefully leaned forward and brushed his mouth against the other man's, feeling the slight razor stubble scratching his upper lip. The taste was everything he'd imagined, not exactly sweet, but spicy and masculine. And the technique was unquestionably aggressive.

Closing his eyes, Krycek parted his mouth and consumed the soft warmth that pressed forward. They kissed together for several minutes as their arousals grew, both tongues following one another in and out of each other's mouths. Hadn't he dreamed about this before? Yes definitely, he'd had a crush on Mulder, even back in the days before they'd been partners...and it had confused the hell out of him. It wasn't until later when he was scrounging around like a rat underground, that he'd acknowledged his own bisexuality.

Alex allowed his hands to wander over and around the naked back and chest pressed against him. Before turning his fingertips back to his own shirt buttons, he ran his palms through the sparse but wiry chest hair that was covering soft skin, that in turn covered hard muscles. He knew then that Golding had betrayed him, the proof was right here, under his hands. Quite obviously Mulder knew all about the sexual relationship he and Golding had shared, and he'd thought about it ... often. But fuck Golding. He had plenty of other contacts. He didn't need him for anything, least of all sex.

Eventually, by both of their efforts to disrobe him, Krycek's own shirt was discarded onto the floor. Then in one swift movement that barely broke the kiss, he pulled off his tee-shirt and threw it to the side.

Running his thumbs under Mulder's waistband he contemplated the thick fabric barrier between his hands and the delicious flesh underneath. "Take off those jeans Mulder."

For sake of an unspoken expediency, both men ceased their attentions on one another and finished disrobing. Within seconds they stood facing, completely undressed, their bodies separated by a mere inch or two of air. Alex sharply inhaled and then allowed his palms to come to rest delicately on Mulder's hips. Fingertips followed a series of long feathery caresses starting at Mulder's chest and ending at the now once again steely cock. Automatically their mouths found each other, their tongues entangling, vying for dominance inside one another. Finally Alex pushed Mulder down onto the bed, for the first time enjoying full body, skin to skin contact.

Without acknowledged agreement the two men shifted, face to groin and groin to face. This turned out to be a total surprise to Mulder and when faced with the task of sucking off Krycek, he quietly panicked. He had never done this before nor had this ever been part of his fantasies. He'd always imagined being the passive recipient of oral sex from this beautiful man, and now that he was faced with a dick pressed against his lips he was slightly terrified. Opening his mouth, he let the organ slide past his lips, his teeth and to the back of his throat. Then he suddenly drew back, gagging at the utter size and forcefulness of it. Alex laughed quietly. He pulled back and affectionately caressed Mulder's back and hair.

"Do what you can Mulder. You've probably never sucked off a cock before, I don't expect a fantastic blowjob. Try to do what I do but if you're not comfortable with that, that's okay."

All at once Mulder's cock was enclosed by a warm wet mouth. Alex's lips and tongue began working, sucking and lapping over the firm flesh, the smooth hot skin burning along his lips. Each thrust forward sent a jagging shock that ran all the way through Alex's body, and electrified his groin. He balanced his head against his ex-partner's inner thigh, his hands ran around grasping buttocks. He swallowed the delicious pre-ejaculate seeping abundantly from the slit at the tip, the taste was wonderful. And Mulder's own amateurish efforts to please him were only making it all the more lovely.

He wanted so badly to finish him off in his mouth. It would be so good to feel that thick, salty and alive fluid coursing down his throat. But just as badly, he wanted to hear Mulder begging him for cock. And just as badly he wanted to give it to him. He continued sucking hard, but temporarily withdrawing his lips at intervals when he sensed that Mulder was coming especially close. Again and again he swallowed the stiff shaft, relaxing his throat to accommodate size, intermittently pulling away before Mulder could reach orgasm.

By imitating his lover, Mulder himself, was starting to get the hang of fellatio. He rhythmically moved his mouth and tongue around the top portion of Alex's cock while working his fist around the base. He fought the temptation to simply lay back and enjoy the expert technique that was being applied to him by the most improbable of sex partners. Not that he thought his lover would mind. Alex was being good to him, better than he'd ever imagined in any of his fantasies. He groped Alex's round muscular asscheeks behind the hip thrusting against his face. Snatches of his fantasy came back to him. He imagined bearing down through this surrendering firmness. But by now the whole encounter was out of his control. And he should have known it would happen this way. But that was okay. The reality was actually better than the fantasy.

With a mischievous smile on his face, Alex pulled away from his lover and swung his body around to lay on top. He bounded off the bed and grabbed his leather jacket from the floor producing a small tube of lubricant and a small package of condoms. Mulder watched in amazement.

"I'm always prepared Mulder, Golding *never* was."

Alex jumped back on the bed and the two men fell into another fierce embrace. Alex's lips traced along nipples, skin, and delivered a series of sucking kisses along Mulder's jaw line and neck. Gently yet assertively, he pushed the FBI agent down flat on his stomach against the mattress, pinning his arms to his side and he made his request. The words were spoken hungrily, and so low they would have been impossible to hear had they not been spoken directly Mulder's ear.

"I want a *slow* fuck, something so agonizingly slow, you go crazy from anticipation before you actually cum."

A wide smile spread over Mulder face. Oh yes, Alex was being good to him, *very* good.

"I want to fuck *you* Mulder." He lasciviously trailed his fingers between the taunt asscheeks and over the slight bump of the opening.

There was a anxious acquiescence readable in Mulder's eyes and the quickening of his breath. He couldn't say no ... nor did he want to. He was bowled over by the unlikeliness of being physically possessed by another man. Never in any of his dreams had it ever occurred to him. A cool hand was gliding along his ass crack, generously spreading the chilly lubricant. Light fingers lingered over his anus. Directly over the opening Alex began a slow circular motion, at occasional intervals, flicking his thumb tip slightly inside.

"Are you a virgin Mulder?" He clarified his question after reading the confused look on his lover's face. "I mean you've never been fucked before, have you?"

"No."

"Have you ever been with a man before?" He glanced up from Mulder's cock to read an almost apologetic look on his face. "That's okay, there's a first time for everything."

The finger against his anus was moving in excruciatingly slow erotic circles with the perfect amount of pressure, lazily massaging the opening. Mulder's arousal reached an aching intensity with the breath on the back of his neck, and the heat generated from the body and erect cock pressed lewdly against his hip and thigh. Alex began working his index finger downward into the tight hole, wiggling in and out to relax the constricted muscle. He looked concerned when he realized that his lover was moaning, not only from pleasure but from discomfort. Alex added more lubricant to the opening and gently inserted two fingers and then three, jerking them back and forth to gradually open him up. Unconsciously Mulder's hip began greedily thrusting over Alex's hand and the tenor of his moans became unmistakable for anything but total wanton craving.

Alex continued to feast his hands, eyes and lips upon the silky, sinewy body laid out for his pleasure. This was too much, ...and it was time. He retrieved the condom from the comforter and smoothly ripped it open with his teeth, never averting his desire-filled eyes from Mulder's eyes which were stricken with fear and excitement.

With an unexpected swiftness, Alex shifted his body over the other man's prone form. Mulder was totally pinned then, by the muscular thighs pressing him down into the mattress. Krycek extended his arms around Mulder, holding him down temporarily while he shifted to position his cock over the tight but well-lubricated orifice. With a single hand he further positioned the tip before bearing downwards.

The first breach by the thick organ made Mulder wince in panic, but as promised, Krycek proceeded very slowly. His downwards progress was accomplished by a series of easy, centimeter-long, back and forth movements. He grunted, directly into Mulder's ear, in time to each tiny thrust.

"How's it feel?" He pushed downwards a little more forcefully.

"Ah, ...christ!" Mulder could barely talk. He lay there enduring the pain and the wanton invasion of his body. No, this wasn't anything like his fantasies.

Krycek pressed downward again by way of a series of small shuttering back-and-forth pushes before settling into a faster in-and-out rhythm.

Having thus far only worked about half of his cock into his lover, he set about working in the remainder. Once again by way of the same motion, he continued to penetrate the body beneath him. Finally, fully buried in his lover's hot passage, he lay, not moving for a short interval. Mulder's inexperience notwithstanding, this was the best sex he could ever imagine.

The uncomfortable fullness in Mulder's ass began to throb with sexual delight. He moaned, automatically clenching himself around the invading flesh.

"Wait till I start to move Mulder, you're going to lose your mind its so good." Alex pulled back and then pushed down in again, slowly. He repeated the motion, just as slowly but with a lewd grinding motion. Mulder hadn't even realized that Krycek's fist was around his rock hard cock until he began pumping it with the same lethargic pace.

Krycek had a certain hubris about himself ...especially when he was fucking. He pulled out almost all the way and then ground himself back in slowly, twisting his hip around to feel every inch inside his lover ... and to let his lover feel every inch of him. His lips curled upwards into a private smile as he admired his own technique and his mastery over Mulder. Then deliberately he shifted, making the motion a little more pronounced.

The slowness continued and the rhythm of the driving thrusts became as much a part of them as their heartbeats. Krycek was right, Mulder was going crazy. The slow torturous scraping along his prostrate, the heat, the invasion and the total possession of his body was taking away a bit of his sanity with each new penetration. Krycek's breath on the back of his neck was coming in uneven gasps now, Mulder knew he wouldn't last long.

As if Alex was suddenly possessed by a demon, control over his muscles completely deserted him. He limply collapsed on top of his lover, his hip twitching wildly, while every cell in his body focused on pumping jet after jet of life-giving cum into Mulder's slick anus. Then he lay still for a few seconds, savoring the remainder of his orgasm, inhaling the sweet aroma of Mulder's hair, their mingled sweat, the smell of his own cum. It made him remember how much he'd wanted Mulder ...not just for sex ..but how he had always wanted him.

But his lover wasn't finished. Mulder was painfully and uncomfortably close to orgasm and he groaned in frustration when the sexy body rolled out and away from him. Inside Krycek's fist, the hot, silky engorged cock pulsated with blood and need. Alex quickly repositioned himself between Mulder's legs. Without even looking up, he devoured the entire organ in one effortless motion, and began pumping it in and out of his throat ...so it *was* possible to have everything he wanted after all.

It didn't take long, and Krycek once again admired his own technique. The simultaneous swirling of the tongue and hard sucking of the lips brought his lover off in seconds. Mulder thrust his hip upwards into the constricted channel and released himself in an glorious ecstatic rush.

Krycek greedily swallowed it all, briefly relishing the distinctive viscosity and bitterness as it coated his throat.

Afterwards they lay on the bed lightly caressing one another. An unusual melancholy had descended upon them both, knowing that there would be no time together outside of this room, outside of this night. Alex arose and fished a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. He withdrew one and lit it up while sitting back down on the bed.

"This is a nonsmoking room."

"Fuck it Mulder ...do you want one?"

"Sure, why not?"

Alex handed the pack to Mulder who withdrew a cigarette and held it out towards the lit match Krycek had provided. He tried to inhale the distasteful smoke, feeling it burn as it passed through his throat and into his lungs. He exhaled, blowing the smoke away from them both.

"We'll do it again, in a few hours if you like," Alex whispered with a gentle light hand accompanied by gentler words and the unspoken subtext that this would be the only time that they'd ever be together.

Mulder returned the sweetest look he could. "Alex, there's a glass in the bathroom, that's the best I can do for an ashtray."

"Sure, I'll grab it." With cigarette dangling from his lips, Alex arose and walked around the corner. Immediately Mulder leapt out of bed and reached for his pistol that was still sitting on the top of the television. The cold metal fit easily into his palm, and he was about to crouch down and take aim in the direction of the bathroom door when Alex's foot came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of his head, propelling him backwards. Both the cigarette and the gun were knocked several feet out of his hand and on to the carpet.

"Don't move a muscle Mulder." Krycek had already retrieved his own pistol and was simultaneously in the process of removing the safety and aiming it downwards towards the prone man.

"Don't shoot me Krycek."

He rolled his eyes ceiling ward. "I wouldn't think of it sweetie, not after what you did for me, no way in hell ...unless I have to of course." He paused momentarily, "That's why you did it too, isn't it? You thought I was going to kill you."

Mulder didn't answer.

With one hand Krycek began gathering his clothes from the floor, never wavering his aim from Mulder. He began dressing, expertly moving the gun from hand to hand as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, fastened his jeans and pulled on his shoes. Out of the corner of his eye Mulder observed the still lit cigarette burning a nasty hole in the rug.

"Should I tie you up before I go?" Alex was completely dressed now. Mulder continued to lay, nude, sprawled out on the carpeting not daring to move a muscle. "I don't think I'll have to, its going to take you a few minutes to get dressed, and clean up the evidence before you call your precious Scully." He reached over and yanked the phone out of the wall. Then he lifted Mulder's cell phone from the dresser and placed it in his jacket pocket. "I'll call her, you've got her on auto-dial don't you?"

"Don't call her Krycek."

"Well, see ya, thanks for the piece of ass, maybe another time." Mulder heard the door closing.

He didn't even get up for a minute. He continued to lie face down on the floor. His first move was to retrieve the burnt out cigarette. The phone was immediately irreparable, so he figured he'd do what Alex expected him to. He quickly dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, grabbed his key and ran barefoot to Scully's room two floors up. By the time he was knocking on her door nearly ten minutes had elapsed.

"Scully, open up its me."

The door opened. "What do you want Mulder." She was tying a tiny cotton robe over only a tee-shirt. A quick flash of exposed thigh alerted his attention to the shortness of the robe and he tried not to stare.

"He's here Scully, he came to my room. I would have called you but he took my phone."

"I've got mine off anyway Mulder, *and* the hotel phone." Mulder tried to push his way into the room, past his partner. She purposefully blocked the way.

"Dana what's going on?" a voice called out from inside. A voice Mulder recognized as belonging to Agent Sean Messer.

"Mulder's says Krycek's in the building, he came to his room." Scully and Mulder briefly exchanged daggers with their eyes.

"Oh shit" the voice answered and Mulder heard a body hurriedly shifting off the bed.

"What is this, Melrose Place, Scully?" Mulder quietly whispered to his partner.

"Shut up Mulder, its none of your business."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Mulder felt suddenly embarrassed, especially when he considered the circumstances of Krycek having been in his room. "I'll go back to my room if you wouldn't mind alerting Agent Woods."

"No problem, I'll meet you up at your room in about ten minutes. How long ago did you see him?" A dressed but rumpled Sean Messer appeared in the doorway. He unconsciously placed a hand on Scully's hip indicating an affectionate possession. He and Mulder briefly locked eyes.

"About ten, no fifteen or twenty minutes ago. He could easily be out of the hotel in two or three so I doubt we'll be able to apprehend him."

"All right, I'll be right down, 616, right?" Then she shut the door in his face and he turned down the hall toward the elevators.

This would give him a chance to straighten the room, pick up the condom, the cigarette, think of a story. He knew it wouldn't be easy, not with three or more FBI Agents grilling him. Krycek had been in his room for over an hour, how would he account for that time? Would he tell them? Would he tell Scully. No and yes.

He stopped suddenly in the hallway in front of the elevator. His body was still flushed from the lovemaking. His head ached a bit where his lover, oh god just to say the word, where his "lover" had kicked him. But mostly he felt so alive and invigorated in the afterburn of the most incredible passion he'd ever experienced, he stepped onto the elevator.

To take Alex into his bed every night would become his ultimate fantasy. And it would only ever remain a dream, he knew this. Sexual fantasies would be replaced with fantasies of trust, love and possession. He bit his lip and fished in his pocket for his room key when the elevator arrived at his floor.

The End.


End file.
